Far From Home
"Far From Home" is the thirty-sixth episode of . It first aired on April 15, 2006. Plot Supergirl is training under the watchful eyes of John Stewart, Green Arrow, and her cousin Superman, She speaks alone to Green Lantern voicing a desire for recognition as a fully-matured Justice Leaguer in her own right. At the same time, she wishes her cousin to know how proud she is to carry on his legacy. Consequently, Superman is concerned that his own reputation might unfairly overshadow Supergirl's, and he too wishes to tell her that she is more than worthy of the "S" shield. Before the two adopted cousins can reconcile, Supergirl, Arrow, and Lantern are whisked away in a flash of energy. The energy flash is a time machine activated by Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy, the only two remaining members of the 30-century Legion of Super-Heroes. The remainder of the team has been captured by the Fatal Five, who have placed every member of the populous Legion under mind-control — and they'll be coming for the final two soon. Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy activated the time machine to get help from the legendary Age of Heroes (the 21st Century), choosing three heroes at random. However, as "BB" reminds "Brainy," history of the event shows that three heroes disappeared from the 21st century — but only two returned alive. According to Bouncing Boy, Supergirl is fated to die in the 30th century. After a brief misunderstanding, Brainiac 5 explains that he's one of the good guys, though he is somehow organically descended from the evil original Brainiac of Krypton. The three displaced Justice Leaguers agree to help just in time to fight with the invading Fatal Five. In the melee, Green Lantern is captured and put under mind control by the Emerald Empress, who recognizes the Lantern's ring as one of the most powerful weapons in galactic history and wishes to make use of it. After capturing Bouncing Boy as well, the Fatal Five retreats to tend to their larger plans — an invasion of the Capitol Planet. While planning a counterattack on the Fatal Five, Green Arrow has noted a fast-growing attraction between Supergirl and Brainiac 5. He encourages the spark between the two while using 30th century technology to upgrade his arrows. The three heroes attack the F5's ship in order to deactivate the mind control device that is affecting the Legion. However, the attack is not swift enough, and the Fatal Five calls in the entire mind-controlled Legion of Super-Heroes and Green Lantern to stop Supergirl, Brainiac 5, and Arrow. Supergirl knows she is the only person who could possibly keep the Legion at bay for a few crucial minutes. Before she can leave, Brainiac 5 tells her of her destiny; she will not return to the 20th century — meaning this is very likely a last stand that will end in her death. Supergirl kisses Brainiac and flies into battle with the Legion, holding her own against incredible numbers. However, Green Lantern unleashes a powerful attack which finally overcomes Kara. Lantern throws Supergirl violently through a building, and starts to crush her in a cosmically-powerful vise-grip. As the mind-control device is deactivated, John Stewart picks up Kara's body, fearing that he may have killed her while being unable to stop his action. Somehow, Arrow and Brainiac have managed to stop the controller, but they must still deal with five-to-two odds, and are about to fall when Lantern, Supergirl, and the Legion arrive to quickly subdue the villains. As the three heroes are made honorary Legionnaires, Supergirl takes control of the destiny that's been laid out before her. She has found a place in the 30th century, amongst technology comparable to that of her lost homeworld Argo, and she has grown very fond of Brainiac 5. She elects to stay behind (or ahead) and gives Arrow and Lantern a message for her cousin Kal-El. Back in the 21st century, Superman expresses pride in Supergirl, and hopes that Kara knows of his sentiment. Green Arrow assures Superman that indeed she does, and looks at Green Lantern uncomfortably when Superman asks the name of the young man Kara's taken a liking to... Continuity * John Stewart expresses disdain towards Time Travel, which stems from his previous experiences in "The Savage Time" and "The Once and Future Thing Part One" and "Part Two." Background Information Home Video Releases * * Justice League - The Complete Series (DVD) Production Notes *It is incorrectly stated in this episode that the action takes place in the 31st century — Dwayne McDuffie himself acknowledged this, because in "New Kids in Town," the year is plainly given as 2979. The characters that appear in "Far From Home" are hardly 21 years older than they were in "New Kids in Town." Production Inconsistencies * The line-up of the Legion in the last scene changes between shots. Members change spots, and Blok disappears altogether. Trivia * Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy pass a wall of statues in the opening scene. On the far side, the statues are of Douglas Nolan, Ferro Lad, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy and Chameleon Boy. Dougie Nolan and Ferro Lad do not appear elsewhere in the DC Animated Universe, whilst the other three were the guest stars of "New Kids in Town". *In the scene following Supergirl's heroic last stand, Green Lantern fears that he's killed her and picks her up in his arms as the sorrowful Legion looks on. This is a direct homage to the cover of Crisis on Infinite Earths #7. In the comic book story, Supergirl is killed while saving the "infinite" universes from the evil Anti-Monitor. The cover of Crisis #7 is considered to be an iconic image of DC Comics' history, and features Superman weeping openly while holding Supergirl's body, as nearly every hero of the DC Universe (including several Legionnaires) sadly mourns in the background.( ) *This episode led to speculation that the Legion of Super-Heroes series that aired from 2006 to 2008 was intended to have been a spin-off that was instead reworked to star a young Superman, rather than Supergirl. LoSH producer James Tucker, himself a veteran of both DCAU appearances of the Legion denies that this was ever the case, however. *Green Arrow's last speaking appearance. Cast Uncredited Appearances *Blok *Chameleon Boy *Colossal Boy *Cosmic Boy *Douglas Nolan *Ferro Lad *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Shadow Lass *Timber Wolf *Ultra Boy *Wildfire *Mano *Validus Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Justice League Unlimited episodes